


Kitty Pryde's Home for Orphaned Teens

by eggosandxmen



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Aromantic Scott Summers, Bisexual Laura Kinney, Bobby is a lot younger ok hes like 12, Demisexual Laura Kinney, F/F, FtM Scott Summers, Gay Bobby Drake, Gay Jean Grey, Homophobia, Illyana and Kitty are in love ok, Kitty Pryde is Team Mom, Kitty fosters all 6 of them, Laura still has a sucky past, Mentions of Previous Violence, THE KIDS SHOULD BE HAPPY, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans, Trans Male Character, Trans Scott Summers, and cute, bobby is everyones lil bro!, kitty loves her kids, laura doesnt deserve this, scott is smol, the o5 love each other a lot but it's platonic, yana is nb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: (title will change)Kitty Pryde, happily married for a year now,  wanted kids. Her wife accepts.She didn't expect to end up with these kids, though.Note: TW for mentions of violence when discussing the kids! Please don't read if that bothers you.





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fic. Comments and kudos are appreciated! I was having ANXM feels, so here we are.

“Mrs. and Mrs. Pryde-Rasputina?”

“That’s us.” Illyana says, waving at the social worker and motioning to herself and Kitty. The woman nods. “Follow me.”

As they walk, the social worker started listing things. “I assume you have the proper papers?”  
“Yes, we gave them to the man in the office.” Illyana confirms.  
“Do you have any requirements with the children?”  
“Only that they’d be okay with us being married.” Kitty mutters, rolling her eyes.  
“Well, we’ll start here.”

An hour of interviews went by, until a social worker drags in a red-headed girl. “HEY!” she yells, jerking her arm back. Illyana smiles, and Kitty knows she’s liking the kid’s gusto. Her social worker sighs but leaves, and the redhead looks at them.  
“Hi. I’m Illyana, that’s Kitty. Who are you?”

“Jean.” She says, looking angry.

“Why are you so upset?”

“‘M not.” She mutters, sinking into her seat.

“Sure.” Illyana scoffs.

“Would you be good with taking in five kids?” She asks suddenly.

“What?”

“It’s just, um, these four other boys, they’re kind of my brothers, but not really, and so help me God if I’m leaving them here.”  
Illyana stares at Kitty, and she shrugs. “Well, I mean, we’ve got a big enough house..” 

“Yana, we gotta think about this-”  
“I like her. I wanna talk to the boys.” Illyana says, sending a pleading look in Kitty’s direction. 

Damn her wife for being so cute.

“Okay, then, we can do that.”

“You’re the one who wanted kids, Kitty.” Illyana smirks, then goes to get the social worker, Jean running after her. Kitty sigh and walks out after them.

She gets there to find Jean running into the arms of four boys. One looked to be about 12, but the others seemed to be around Jean’s age, almost 17. She was whispering something at them with furious hand motions accompanying it, and one of the boys was muttering something back. She was about to listen in when the social worker motioned them to the meeting room.  
“What are your names?” Illyana asks when they step inside. The oldest looking one, oddly wearing sunglasses and sporting long hair, speaks up. “I’m Scott, that’s Jean as you know, that’s Warren, that’s Bobby, and that’s Hank.” He says. His voice, Kitty notes, is high. Perhaps he's sick. 

“Ah.” 

“We- um- I think I had a speech for this, but I lost it, so, here goes. There’s five of us, but we’re good at chores and stuff, and uh, we’re all pretty nice and respectful most of the time so yeah, I think that’s it?”

“I have a 125 IQ.” Hank says. 

“Hank has a 125 IQ,” Scott repeats, “And that’s all.” Kitty nods.

“Do you have questions for us?” Illyana asks.

“A few. Bobby, you can go first.” Scott says. 

“Do you have an ice rink? Can you make cookies? Are we allowed to watch TV? Ooooh, do we get beds?” The little kid starts, speaking a mile minute. Illyana laughs.

 

When they leave a hour later after earnest conversation, Kitty notices the five of them are all touching in some way; Hank has his arm around Bobby’s shoulders, Jean is holding Warren and Scott’s hands, and Warren has his other arm linked through Bobby’s. It’s cute.

Illyana squeezes Kitty’s hand. “So…” 

“I want to adopt them.” 

Illyana punches the air in victory and kisses Kitty’s cheek. “Hell yeah! I’ll go ask the social worker.”

After they fill out all the paperwork, the worker notifies the kids from their dorms. Kitty peaks into the boy’s dorm,where Jean was hanging out. Scott is running around, picking up bits and pieces of Bobby’s stuff here and Hank’s books there, all the while yelling, “We're gonna be late, c’mon guys!” Bobby is smiling when he spots Kitty, and shoves the last thing into his (small) suitcase. Warren and Jean already have theirs packed, Hank is finishing up his, and Scott’s only holding a small backpack. Bobby runs over and hugs Kitty around the middle, yelling something so quickly she can’t understand him, and the other four walk over too. Scott shakes the social worker’s hand, thanking her, while Jean laughs at him silently behind his back. Well, Kitty thinks, at least the kids are happy with this. 

Before they can leave, the worker pulls Kitty aside. "There's another thing."  
"Yes?"  
"One of the children- she introduced herself as Scott? She's a girl, but always talking nonsense about how she's 'actually a boy.' We think you should-"

Kitty sends her a death glare. "If Scott says he's a boy, he's a boy. Got it?"

"Well-"

"Good-bye."


	2. In which Scott is pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Summers is not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I'll be getting some more out soon, I swear.

The kids all scrunch in the back of the car together, Bobby quite literally on top of Scott and Warren’s arm around the back of the seat. Illyana looks back at them while Kitty handles looking at the road. “Right then, children. A few things. One: Neither of us are, well, experienced at parenting, so don’t expect us to be completely adjusted to it at first. Two: ou don’t disrespect us, we’ll respect you. Three: Pronouns?” 

“Oh my God, Illyana, we are the token gay parents aren’t we?”

“No, it’s okay.” Jean pipes up. “Mine are she/her.”

“He/him.” Scott mutters, and Bobby finishes him off with “And you better respect him, too!”

“Okay then. What about you two?”

“We both use he/him.” Hank says, motioning to himself and Bobby.

Warren stays quiet.

“Right then. Second, and this was all my idea, we are going shopping.” Kitty says, while Illyana makes a face. Jean and Warren smile at that, while Scott sinks further into his seat.

 

They arrive at the mall and Warren drags Scott out, smiling, with Bobby running out after him “So where do you want to go first?”

“Forever 21!” Jean and Warren chorus.

“Gamestop!” Bobby squeals.

“Newbury Comics?” Scott says, shrugging, while Hank has his face buried in a book.

In the end, they go to Gamestop, Bobby running and skidding like a dork, dragging Hank along. As celebration, he gets Call of Duty to go with the Playstation all ready at the adult’s house. Kitty thinks it’s adorable. Jean and Warren also drag the other three into a few clothes shops, getting Hank some polo shirts, Bobby a new t shirt, and Scott a hoodie.

“They’re _crazy.”_ Bobby whispers, fondly watching his older siblings laugh as they manage to get Scott something he likes.

The last place they stop is a hair salon. Jea whooshes in an informs the shop runner that “My brothers need haircuts, please, and can you put that on my tab?” and before KItty knows it Bobby’s sporting a choppy blue-dyed head and Scott’s smiling ear to ear and he feels the buzzed ends of his hair.

Warren and Jean are very proud of themselves.

 

When they make it home, Bobby takes Hank and Warren to explore the house with Illyana, while Jean and Scott seem to be discussing something. It goes on for a few minutes until Scott turns to Kitty.

“Look, Mrs. Pryde-Rasputina-”

“You can call me Kitty.”

“Well, look, Kitty, no more games.”

 

“Huh?”

“Are you planning on hurting Bobby?”

“What?”

“Are you planning on hurting any of us?” Scott says, pointing a finger at Kitty’s chest.

“Scott, calm down-” Jean starts, but Scott interrupts.

“Are you going to?”

“No! No way in hell! Why? Did we say something?”  
“Scott, I think we should leave it alone…” Jean says, grabbing his arm.

“We did that the last time, Jean, look how well that worked out!”

“Look, guys- can we sit down and talk about this? The others will be busy for a while.”

They end up going into an extra room, and Kitty sits on the floor. “A few things: I’m never going to lay a hand on you. Neither will Illyana. Okay?” 

“Yes.”

“Second: who did? Because I am going to lawsuit them so hard-”

“No, it was no one, we swear.”

Kitty decides not to pry.

“Right.”

“One more thing.” Jean says.

“Yeah?”

“What- what are we going to have to do?”

“Like chores?”

“Yeah, like- to eat, I guess? What do we have to do to prove our worth?”

Kitty nearly breaks at that, but she keeps on a straight face. “What? Nothing. You guys will get food whenever- though mind you, Illyana’s the cook around here- but you’ll have to clean your room and stuff.”

“Oh.” Scott says, looking surprised. 

“Look, me and Illyana adopted you guys because we wanted kids, and you guys seemed really awesome. Let’s be real, I mean, I’m not experienced in motherhood at all, but I’m going to try, I swear.”

“Hey, Kitty?”

“Yeah?

“Thanks.”

 

Scott still seemed pretty on edge, but he was kind of busy laughing about his sibling's antics at dinner (take out) for Kitty to worry too much about it. Illyana and the other boys seemed to have bonded very closely, with Bobby happily telling Scott and Jean about the many rooms in the house (“Illyana says we can have our own rooms, but I think all five of us could share this really cool one I found. What do it think? The bed’s big enough and it's not too hot in there, so it's basically perfect!”) and Warren and Hank nodding along. Kitty was slightly envious, but she was happy her wife seemed to be having such a good time. 

 

The kids turn in for the night at about 10, after Bobby shows Scott and Jean their new room and Illyana passes out on the couch.

Kitty’s the last one up after moving Illyana to their bed, and she decides to check on the kids.

 

Bobby’s smack dab in the center of the five of them, with Hank and Warren on one side of him and Scott and Jean on the other. Jean has her arms around Bobby’s torso and Scott sitting up next to them, apparently still awake. He motioned for Kitty to follow him and then walked outside.

“Yeah?” She asks.

“Sorry to ask this, but do you have some ace bandages I can borrow?”

“Uh, yeah, we’ve got some in the bathroom.... Why?”

Scott peered at his shoes.

“Oh, God, Scott, please tell me you aren’t- you bind with ace bandages?”

He looked up, shocked. “How do you- how do you know I’m trans?”

“Well, your brother yelled about respecting your pronouns, and that social worker told me.”

“Oh.” He says, dismayed. “Am I in trouble?”

“No, kid. Illyana’s non-bianary herself- just prefers she/her pronouns. So it’s not as if I care. But you bind with ace bandages?”

“Yeah- it’s the only stuff we had.”

“Scott, come wit me, right now. We’re going and getting you out of those, and then I’m going to find you a proper binder.”

“Huh?”

“Kid, you’re under my roof now. And one of the rules of my house is no binding with those god damn bandages.”

Scott sheepishly follows Kitty to the bathroom, and she waits for him to cut off his bandages as she rummages around a dra. “Ahah!” She cries, pulling out a binder. “It’s ‘Yana’s but she won’t mind you borrowing it.”

He stares at her, speechless, before taking the binder, pulling it on, and awkwardly grabs Kitty into a hug before running out.

She follows him and sees Scott shaking Jean’s shoulders, then Bobby’s, then Warren’s, then finally Hank’s. 

“What the-”

“Guys! Mrs. Pry- I mean Kitty gave me a binder! A real actual binder!”

“No way!” bobby says, boling up. “Does it fit right? Is it nice? Does it hurt?”

“Yeah, it fits! How do I look?”

“Like a dude.” Jean says. “And I mean, like, more like a dude than normal. Scott goddamn Summers, newly minted binder owner.” She says, smiling and punching him lightly on the arm.

Scott is beaming and Hank is checking the properties of the binder when Kitty closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always a thing! Hope you guys liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhh, it's been so long since I updated this!!! Just some good, happy fluff.
> 
> (you guys aren't ready for chapters four and five.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm terrible at updating.

They wake up in the middle of the night to Illyana’s screams. 

Scott comes running in first, followed by Warren and Jean. 

“What's going on?”

“Kids, go back to bed.”

“What?”

“Go. Please, I can handle this, but ‘Yana needs space right now, okay?”

Scott nods, and walks back out.

“You okay, babe?”

The blonde woman nods shakily. “I'm fine.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“It was- it- you-”

“What did I do?”

“You got- you were bleeding- and the kids were all there- and I had a sword and I hurt you, Katya, I-”

“Babe, calm down, okay? You didn't hurt me. You never have.”

“But-”

“No buts, nerd. We're going to go make hot chocolate and watch Star Wars on the couch, alright?”

“The kids...” Illyana mutters.

“The kids will be fine for a few hours, alright? C’mon.”

Kitty half carries the blond woman downstairs, putting her on the couch taking a mug of ott chocolate before sitting down next to her.

“Okay. Which episode?”

“Rogue One.” Illyana whispers.

“You love making me cry, don’t you?” Kitty teases.

“No, I just have a mega crush on Jyn Erso-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, there. Your crush is on me, thank you. The ring on my finger proves it.” She laughs.

“WHo says I have a crush on you?”

“Babe, we’re married.”

“Still.”

The opening credits roll and Illyana leans on Kitty, muttering along with the words.

 

“Uh… Kitty?” A small voice whispers.

Bobby.

“Yeah?”

“Sorry to bother you but.. Is that Star Wars?”

“Yes, it is. You like Star Wars?”

“Well, I’m not a mega fan, but Hank and Jean and Scottie love it. We used to have a portable CD player, an’ Scott would rewatch the movies- it was really fun.”

“Do you wanna watch it with us?”

Bobby grins. “Can I get the others?”

“‘Course. Hurry up though, you’re going to miss the best part.”

Bobby comes back with the four other siblings, yawning while the smaller boy rambles excitedly.

“Sit down, children.” Kitty says, gesturing at the couch and grinning. “But don’t make too much noise. Yana fell asleep.”

Scott nods. “Which episode is this?” he asks in an exaggerated whisper.

“Rogue One. Prepare to cry, children.” Kitty says, nodding solemnly.

\---

Illyana wakes up to moans of disappointment.

“Oh my God. Oh my God, that’s Darth Vader, look, Jean, look!”

“I see that, Hank- oh my god, they’re gonna- they’re dead? Are you kidding me?”

“JYN!” Bobby yells.

“There’s nothing like watching kids watch Rogue One for the first time, is there?” Kitty whispers.

“Nothing like it.” Illyana agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More will be out soon. Hope you liked it.


End file.
